A Game of Surprise
by PerrfectPorrcelain
Summary: Full of Fluffy goodness! MattxOC


**_Moth: _**_Hello all my lovely penguin readers! That's right! I call you my penguins! It's a term of...er...loving those who read my stories! This is a request I got from **superstrawberryL**. Berry-chan owns Nancy! I own the idea! Tsugumi Ohba owns Matt and Mello! =] Enjoy the fluffyness! :) _

* * *

><p>"Haha I doubt that." Matt retorted over the phone.<p>

"You wanna bet?" Nancy asked. They were fighting yet again about who would win a fighting game.

"Yeah! I wanna bet! I bet that I can win five games against you." Matt sounded pretty confident in his word.

"Really? Fine! No matter what happens; even if Mello comes back, you are playing this game." She got a wicked smirk on her face as she slipped her shoes on.

"Move your ass over here now!" Matt demanded.

"Just so I can kick your ass?" she giggled.

"Mmm nope. So I can kick yours!" Matt and Nancy met after he left Wammy's. They had been building a strong friendship for the past two years and she was hoping they could possibly be more. She wasn't a fan of Mello, and Mello wasn't a fan of her, but since Matt was both their friends they were civil to one another.

"I'll be there in 10!" she stated.

"Good. Get ready for the ass beating of your life."

"Bring it on." They hung up and she grabbed her sweater from her house and headed outside. She hopped on her bike, and rode all the way to Matt and Mello's place. When she arrived she rang the doorbell. When Matt opened up she glomped him causing the two of them to fumble to floor. "Hi stranger." She giggled.

"Hello." He said smoothly. "Ready for a rematch after last week?" he asked.

"You know it babe!" she got off of him and helped the gamer up. "You're gonna lose." She taunted.

"Nancy," he put his hand in the air, "Matt." He put the 'Matt' hand higher than the Nancy one. "I think I'm gonna win." They plopped themselves on the couch Matt had been sitting on. He turned on the game and handed Nancy the yellow controller.

"Well, let's let the games begin." She teased. The game began and the two were off to a really good start. Matt was the first to die.

"AH! No! Grrr…that doesn't prove anything. And that was game one!" He pouted like a little girl.

"Are you seriously going to give me attitude?" Nancy asked.

"No, but that was totally unfair. My button wouldn't work." He complained.

"Sure you're button didn't work." Matt poked Nancy's side and she giggled. She poked him back. He started the game. "No fair! I was poking you." She said.

"Time to play Nance." Matt stated. She grabbed her controller and began to fight Matt. His character was the first to die yet again.

"Yes! Victory!" She squealed laughing. Matt huffed and glared at her.

"I let you win that time…" She cracked up laughing.

"Yeah I'm sure that's what happened." She stuck her tongue out at him and he began to tickle her. "Hahaha hey!" she saw that he began to start the game.

"Hahaha look who's wining now!" he said. Her character threw a few punches and Matt's character was K.O'ed. He threw his controller and she laughed.

"You are such a poor sport." Her giggles died down as she flipped through the different characters on Super Smash Bros. Melee. Her favorite character happened to be Link, but Matt already got dibs on him. She began to fiddle with her phone and she could hear Matt fiddle with his.

"Nancy?" he said softly.

"Yeah?" she didn't her eyes off the phone.

"One more round! Please, please, please!" Matt begged. She put her phone to the side and looked at him.

"Fine, but I get to be Link this time."

"What? No! He's your best character, you'll beat me for sure."

"You can be him too, but I wanna be the green one." Nancy was picky when it came to Link's outfit. She liked him better in green than any other color.

"Deal!" They both picked Link. Nancy picked the original Link, and Matt got the red one. They began to fight and it looked as though they were starting off even. Both of their stamina was about the same. Matt was the first to fall off, but he had two more lives to spare.

Matt's green eyes glanced at Nancy as she played vigorously; making sure he didn't take _too_ much attention off of the game. He knocked her off.

"Yes! VIctory is mine…err…soon to be!" he said getting all excited. The determination in her face got more intense by the minute. She wanted to beat Matt one more time and prove herself as being better than him. He constantly believed that he was the best, but Nancy thought otherwise. She was determined to show Matt that she was better out of the two of them. Mello even sided with her sometimes just to piss Matt off.

"Ahhhh! Ooooh! Oh my gosh! Hahaha yes!" Nancy's Link had almost fallen off, but she saved him just in time.

"Grrr…." Matt wanted to win so desperately. They had knocked each other off and it was sudden death. Matt's percentage was getting higher and higher, and he didn't know what else to do. He stared at Nancy and then back at the game.

"All you're doing is running away from me." She said with a smile. "I am gonna kick your ass one final–" before Nancy could finish her sentence Matt's lips came crashing down on hers. She was in a state of shock. She wasn't sure if this was Matt's way of distracting her, but when she felt his warm arms bring her closer she knew he wasn't joking.

Her hands slowly let go of the video game controller and wrapped them around Matt. She could taste him and she loved it. The feel of his gently tongue slowly gliding across her bottom lip sent shivers all over her body. She happily allowed him entrance. Their tongues soon fought against each other; just like their video game. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I…uhm…well…I…hey, it looks like it's a tie." He said still holding her close. She ran her fingers through his reddish brown hair. He felt his face and ears become hot. She let her fingers trail down his face towards his lips. She sat up and pushed hers onto his. She thought that this would never happen. Her heart couldn't take it; this is all she's ever wanted.

"Matt…?" she said quietly.

"Y-Yes?" their faces were inches away from one another. She nuzzled herself against him and pulled him on top of her.

"I like you more than a friend should like a friend…" she admitted. "It's funny…I always thought you sided with Mello."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He thought that it was stupid to like one of your friends. I always thought you felt that way…but I can see I was wrong." Nancy's deep blue eyes locked with his green and she couldn't help but blush and smile. The feeling of finally admitting to Matt that she had a thing for him brought her extreme joy. Their lips locked once more and she fell back. They both dropped their controllers and let their hands lace together.

Matt's heart had taken flight; as well as Nancy's. The only thing that could ruin this was Mello, but he wouldn't be back for a while. Matt knew he could enjoy his time with Nancy.

Matt pulled away and nuzzled his nose with hers.

"I love you." He whispered. She froze and stared deep into his eyes.

"Y-You do?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes! Yes I do! Nancy, other than Mello you're my only friend. I don't care what Mello says about not liking friends. I like you; I love you. I love you Nancy." Their lips connected and she smiled as they kissed.

She couldn't believe she was hearing these beautiful words; from none other than Matt. She had been waiting her 10 years on this planet to hear him say all of this, and now it was finally coming true. Matt got up and helped her up as well.

"Follow me…" he said. He walked into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed. She giggled.

"Really Matt?" she blushed.

"Of course." She crawled onto the bed and on top of him. She kissed his delicate lips again and felt herself gently grind against him. Matt ran his hands through her messy blonde hair and she kneaded at his chest. She pulled away and nuzzled her nose against his.

"I love you too Matt." She breathed in his ear. He was beyond relieved to hear her say that. He had been holding in those three words for so long that he couldn't hold them in any longer. He touched her jawline and traced it.

"You're so beautiful…." he said. She hid her face in his chest. "What? Did I say something bad?"

"No! Not at all! You've just…uh never really said that to me before." She said.

"What? I've told you that a million times." He argued a little with a smile.

"No, I mean you've never said it to me like _that_ before…" she was afraid that he wouldn't understand what she meant.

"Well…of course I have." His cheeks turned a light pink color and so did hers. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around her as well and lightly pet her hair.

"I love you so much." She said again.

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek and she rolled off of him. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same.

"Hey Matt are you––" Mello barged into the room. "Oh…what in the world is goin on in here?" Mello asked raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing. Now leave!" Matt yelled. Mello's face was plastered with a smirk.

"I knew it would happen; I just didn't think it would happen this fast."

Nancy fell asleep with Matt looking at her. Matt touched her pink lips and traced her adorable nose. He kissed her cheek and when he did she snuggled up to him more.

"I love you." He said before he himself soon drifted into his slumber.


End file.
